Legs
by AndroidKittens
Summary: After three years of neglecting the track, Miku takes a step on it once again. MikuxGumi/girl on girl. Be warned.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The bell rang. Class has ended for the day.

High school kids poured out of classrooms, either rushing to get home or to loiter around the school until one of the teachers yelled at them to leave or be met with after school clean up duty.

Those who were planning on joining the track team, however, were to meet up in Coach Lily's classroom after school, which is what Miku Hatsune was doing today for the first time in three years.

As a kid, she had a strong passion for running, going as far as to call her a prodigy. So, what did her parents do? They stuck her in a club track team, where she drove them to win many meets and come back with country championship title. Short as she was, Miku was known as a cheetah on the track.

Unfortunately, that didn't last. In the eighth grade, her parents divorced, with her mother winning custody over her (unfortunately the family pet went to dad, never to be seen again). Due to finances, moving, and switching schools, Miku was forced to let go of track. Lost in the notion of believing she was the reason her parents split, she fell into a depressive state that no amount of running could push away, so she stopped running altogether.

Standing outside of Lily-sensei's room, she figured that didn't last forever, either. It was almost unbelievable. She, Miku Hatsune, is actually going to come out and join the track team? Her last year of high school, where she has to focus on college entrance exams, her duty as concertmaster, and now this. If she was being honest with herself, she probably wasn't ready for this. The track team here, besides the small town, was notorious for giving rival track teams a run for their money. Last year they were titled country champions, fifth time in a row.

It's now or never, she told herself, and slowly started stepping towards the room.

 **Hello, if you know me already, which most don't, I've sprung inspiration again, and I've been wanting to work on my writing skill again. Here's to my edited prologue. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one.

Lily-sensei sashayed into the room, letting her heels click with every hip swish. It was already hard to believe that she of all people was their track coach.

"Hello, ladies! Before I get started, who has not picked up a yellow form over there?"

Apparently Miku didn't. Not responding to the question outright, she quietly got up and grabbed it off the desk propping the classroom door open.

She surveyed her surroundings, still standing up. Almost every desk was filled in the room, and doing the math in her head, she counted 28 girls (29 if she included herself). Not a lot, but enough to make a team.

She quietly sat back down.

"Well, along with your teacher, I'll be your coach this year. This is my first year as a coach, so as I coach you, you girls may be coaching me in the process," Lily-sensei said. "Who are my returning members?"

About half of the room raised their arms up in the air. Miku sheepishly raised her right hand slowly, just barely making it above the desk.

"Awesome! Well, so you all recognize me as a coach more than your English teacher, I'll tell you a bit about myself."

It turns out, Lily-sensei was a big track star of her own back in her high school in America, who was recognized in her school for her "thunder thighs that smashed the ground with every step she took," or so she described. The idea of becoming a coach struck her as odd, but once the old coach quit, she decided to take the opportunity as a challenge for her Japan experience.

After she was done going on about herself, she passed back a white paper - a questionnaire.

Name: Hatsune Miku (with cute little circles as she dotted her i's).

Age: 16.

Grade: 12th.

Parents names and numbers:

Emiko Hatsune - 81-xxx-xxxx

What made you want to do track?

It's my last year, I have nothing better to do.

Do you do any other extra curriculars?

I am in the orchestra.

What are your goals?

We'll see.

She stopped after the last question since the questions afterwards appeared to be pointless, and proceeded to find a lock of her teal hair and observe it closely.

"If you're not done, that's okay, you can turn it in tomorrow. It's not for a grade, it's just a way for me to get to know you bet-" Lily-sensei's sentence was cut off by her phone ringing, quite loudly at that. Was that…

…Was that Ievan Polkka playing?

"Excuse me for a minute." She was already speed walking to pick up her phone. "Hello? Yes, it is she…" Her side of the phone conversation slowly became muffled as she stepped outside and shut the doors for more privacy.

That left Miku alone with a bunch of girls and her personal thoughts. Two things that didn't go well together, she quickly learned.

Luckily, sitting all the way in the back meant she could observe without drawing too much attention to herself. Out of all the girls, she only recognized half, starting with Anon and Kanon, sitting next to each other in the front row. Twins, names weirdly similar, and were known for finishing the other's sentence. Despite that, they are polar opposites; Anon is more passive and reserved, whereas Kanon is very, very active and outgoing. On her left side sat SeeU and Iroha, never spotted without a cat or a cat accessory. They were both in her homeroom, and the word "cat" is brought up in their conversation quite often. Hell, they were probably talking about cats right now.

And then there was her. The green haired in the corner opposite of her, lost in whatever's on her phone. Miku didn't know her name very well, something like Megumi Meg-something. Miku never really liked her. Actually, she really didn't know her at all, and Miku wasn't one to judge by simple rumors. Though, it's said around school that Gumi was notorious for smart comments, directed at anytime, to anyone, for no apparent reason. Her attitude has caused a lot of students to call her an array of colorful words, her most popular nickname is "huge bitch" around the boys (also followed by their very explicit desires).

Miku's thoughts were cut off by the sliding door opening back up and Lily-sensei walking back in. "Sorry about that. Now back to where we were...Oh! Conditioning, of course. We will be introducing conditioning this year, so if you want to take advantage of the opportunity to build some speed before the season…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was after school.

The air outside gave Miku a good smack in the face when she stepped out of her house. If there was one thing she hated about running in the spring, it was the early spring air. She put on shorts and a long sleeve for her run, but now that she was out here she considered going back in and slipping on a pair of sweats to keep her slim legs warm. Which is what she did after she pondered the thought for a few seconds. Her long, knee length hair was proved to be a hindrance with her running in the past, so she put her teal locks into two dutch braids, a tedious task but kept her hair at bay.

Now, all that was left to do was to begin running.

She took one step, two steps…

And then mentally smacked herself, giving out an exaggerated groan. She forgot her iPod.

And so, for the last time, she ran back into the house, located her iPod, and finally got to running.

Her ten minutes of running has started.

Ever since Miku moved towns, she never got out enough to really explore her neighborhood, let alone the town itself. She took in the scenery as she went down the block, noticing that her neighborhood had a thing for trees. Not that she didn't mind. Miku loved nature.

She continued down the path, looking at trees and observing people outside their homes, mainly kids, like the one black-haired girl who was having such a difficult time finding her dolly that her mother was forced to step out of the home and look for it with her. There are days where she could be that innocent again, so careless and free.

Minutes passed and Miku kept on running, her lungs feeling like fire due to the cold brisk air, and yet she hasn't bothered to pick up the water bottle she's somehow kept in her hands so far. She felt...good. The air, the sweat, the heavy breathing, the numbness in her legs, it all felt refreshing.

It was a wonder why she didn't consid-

Her thought train was cut off mid track, and the very next moment, she was airborne. Unfortunately that didn't last for long as she was forced to make contact, and quite a rough one, to the ground. A jolt of pain went through her arm, luckily it protected her head from impact. She couldn't risk a concussion when conditioning hasn't even started yet.

Regaining consciousness, she looked for the culprit behind the stunt. And right behind her was another girl on the ground.

How on earth did she not notice that??

"Nrgh..!" the girl steadily got up, during the way up Miku noticed a familiar tuft of green hair. Wait…

Oh no.

The girl was no doubt

"Megumi?" Miku said out loud before she had a chance to stop herself.

"It's Gumi. Just call me Gumi. Next time you should really watch where you're going, Miku. Neither of us can risk concussions right now," her words weren't really all that sour, but the look on her face defined her title in school. And as shameful as it is for Miku to admit, it kind of scared her.

"Y-Yeah, I get it." Miku got up a little too abruptly, almost falling back down in the process and dusted herself off.

"Good." And with that concluding message, Gumi promptly inspected her signature goggles a little too close to her face, probably looking for scratches or cracks. She had a good fall after all. "Ugh, thank god these babies are okay."

No words from Miku.

"Well...good day," and with a salute, Gumi took off.

Miku, who was at this point finally registering what happened, placed her head into her hands, letting her fingers grip the area between her eyebrows, before pulling them down to her temples and then her cheeks.

Did she just really act a fool in front of her?

She? The Miku Hatsune (not that she was of any high status or anything, unless you count her position as concertmaster)?

Miku decided her best course of action was to keep running. She popped her earbuds back in and continued forward.

After she finished her run, she walked back to her house. Walking in, she let out a sigh of relief as she was met with nice, room temperature air.

Normally, she'd have a greeter waiting at the door to give her a light meow, but he was spotted on the couch by the window, curled up into a little ball asleep. Miku decided to not bother him.

Now that she was inside her safe haven, it was time to unleash all her pent up frustration for the day. "MIKUO!" was her first target.

"WHAT?!" Came the expected reply.

Now knowing that he was home, she made her way up the stairs and barged into his room. Yanno, like a good sister does.

"Just as I expected," Mikuo gave out a sigh, his voice making out to be upset, though the small smile on his face said otherwise.

"What are you doing?" Miku said as she popped a squat in her twin brother's desk chair after she cleaned it of possibly dirty clothes.

Mikuo, without looking up, held up a piece of paper, littered with mostly numbers and very little letters. Math, also known as his worst subject in school.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"You're not." Mikuo retaliated.

"You're right. Well I gotta tend to homework myself sooooo I'll see you later!~" And with that concluding statement, she walked out the room, leaving her poor brother to tend to his math homework. Poor soul.

Miku and Mikuo, two peas in a pod. Along with looking like each other, they also acted a lot like each other as well. At one point in their childhood, they were almost inseparable, and when Miku sported a short bob, they almost couldn't be told apart from each other. If there were one difference between the two that people could spot nowadays, besides their gender, it would be how different they were socially. Miku was always the quieter of the two, sometimes a little too quiet for her own good. Mikuo, on the other hand, had the upper hand when it came to making friends, deeming himself to be quite the social butterfly.

Of course, you wouldn't know that moments ago. During the time Miku and Mikuo are together, Miku's "other side," as many call it, would emerge. It almost scares people when she shows that side.

Not that she minded.

But now that side of her was retreated back to subspace, where it wouldn't see daylight again until the next moment came.

Holding true to her last statement, she unpacked her bag and found the only piece of homework she had to do - also math - and got straight to work.


End file.
